I'm Standing Here Until You Make Me Move
by Silver Phoenix2
Summary: It's all over. All the Chosen Children are captured, broken, hopeless...except for one girl who fights back against the tyranny of the Kaizer. Kenyako.


I'm Standing Here Until You Make Me Move  
  
Konnichiwa, minna-san! How are you all? Good? Good. This is yet another songfic, I love them deng-darn things. This one is to Hanging By A Moment (Although the story involves only the first two verses and they are at the end) and it's a good old Kenyako.   
Waiver, Disclaimer, WHAT-ever! I don't own Digimon, come on, you know the drill!  
  
It was all over. The Chosen Children had lost. They had fought the Kaizer with every ounce of their strength...and been overcome. He ruled his Digital Empire without any obstacles now. He had broken them all. They had no will to fight. No will to escape. There was NOTHING standing in his path of darkness. Except...HER...  
"Damn that girl." Snarled the Kaizer yet again. "What is it, master?" "None of your business, insect." "Yes, Kaizer, sir." "Hmph." "I'll go now, master." "Yes, you will. Glad I thought of it."  
Miyako had kept on trying, even after the Bearer of Hope had given up Faith and the Bearer of Courage had conceded defeat and the Bearer of Light had accepted the Darkness. Just little things, she did. Enough to tick the Kaizer off. Sometimes enough to make him angry enough to sulk for the rest of the day. She kept trying, no matter what.  
Suddenly the Kaizer was thrown from his thoughts. Someone had entered the room. "What is it?! I'm busy." "Yes, master, Kaizer, great one, oh exalted leader. I will await your command here." Miyako said in a syrupy sweet voice. "No, you will leave right now. I AM BUSY!" "Sir, I prefer to stand here and wait." "Get. Out. Of. Here. Now." "Yes, but in here, I can hear your command instantly, and outside I might not here you." "I don't CARE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO CAUSE YOU GREAT PAIN!"  
"No thank you, MASTER." With a snarl at her mocking tone, The Kaizer spun his chair around to face her, and grabbed his whip. "Yes? Do you need something, oh great almighty KAIZER?"   
He leapt from his chair, enraged at her audacity to him, the Digital Kaizer, the master of this dimension! 'How dare she, that little...I'll whip her until she bleeds an ocean! I'll kill her!'  
He snapped his whip at her. The barbed tip came closer...closer...closer...then she leapt away. He cracked it again and again, but each time, she moved, ducked, or got out of the way and it either missed her entirely or barely scratched her.  
The Kaizer was getting angrier and angrier. "I said get out. This. Is. Your. Final. Warning." "I'm standing here until you make me move." She said flatly.   
"THEN I WILL!" He threw his whip to the ground, seeing it ineffective. He dove at her and grabbed Miyako by the throat. 'He's going to kill me...' thought Miyako in mild surprise.  
He raised his fist to smash her in the face...and found he couldn't. He just could not bring himself to cause her pain. 'What the hell?' they both thought. Ken dropped her and turned away. He fell to his knees. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME????" he screamed.  
"I'M INVINCIBLE...UNBREAKABLE...RUTHLESS...WHAT IS THIS LIGHT DEVOURING MY DARKNESS?" He started to cry, something that Miyako never expected of him. "Calm down." She said. She opened her mouth to make a cutting remark about his weakness but found she didn't want to.  
She knelt down beside him and put a reassuring hand on his back. "Ken..." "Don't call me that." He said. "I shouldn't. You aren't Ken, anyway." "What?" "You're just a shadow of Ken, created by the Darkness. The real Ken is kind and gentle." "How do YOU know?" "Wormon told me." "Wormon?" "Yes, Wormon. The Digimon you used like another soccer ball." "I..."  
"And do you know, after all that he is STILL loyal to you. He'd never betray you. You don't deserve that kind of loyalty." "I...I'm sorry...all this guilt...I wished Osamu would go away...and he did, for good. I abused Wormon...I whipped innocent Digimon...I hate me."  
"It wasn't your fault, Ken, not really. You aren't really like this. It was a mistake. You were misguided. You didn't know." She tried to comfort him but he just wasn't listening. "I want to die." He said sadly. "...No you don't...the Kaizer is defeated now. He just wants to take the real Ken Ichijouji down with him. Don't let him."   
"And why not?" She finally got so frustrated with him that she blew up. "Because, you idiot, people CARE about you! Like your parents, and Wormon! And me." "Y-you?" She sighed and said "Yes, me." "Miyako...the reason I couldn't hit you...I guess I care about you too." "So if you really care, STOP WALLOWING IN SELF-PITY! IT'S ANNOYING ME!"  
He cowered from the wrath of the Mighty Miyako. "Okay..." "See? Don't you feel better now?" "Yes..." Still kneeling, she bent and kissed him. When she did, two things happened. First, Ken turned back to normal. His whip rotted away, his gloves, suit, and glasses disintegrated, and his hair un-spiked itself. They looked to be hanging by a moment...this one.  
Then, above them in the air, three Crests appeared in a triangle. The Crest of Love, on the top, and the Crests of Sincerity and Kindness on the bottom. The three glowed so brightly, the whole room was lit up.   
Wormon had stolen the key to the Chosen Children's cell when he'd left, and he let them go. They all stormed up to the Kaizer's control room to defeat him...only to discover Miyako and Ken. Not the Kaizer. Ken Ichijouji.  
"Aww. How sweet." Said Hikari. "She's fraternizing with the ENEMY!" said Daisuke in horror. "Aw, shaddup." Said Gatomon. "They're happy." Said Patamon. "She was desperate to change something. So she did." Said Takeru in wonder. "I never thought it possible that the Kaizer could love." Said Iori.  
"He's not the Kaizer." said Miyako. Ken looked at them all. "I'm Ken."  
  
//Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer than where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
Hanging by a moment here with you...//  



End file.
